Trollhunters: The Sixth Serenade
by BumblebeeYandereGirl
Summary: Angor Rot meet Kallen 500 years ago but she never met him 500 years later but he still yearns for her.
1. Prolouge

**500 years ago, Angor Rot never understood the human emotions of love in his village until one day when he was patrolling around, he found a beautiful girl named Kallen Kaslana who had bullet wounds all over as he nursed her back to health before discovering the emotion of love for her.**

 **Soon, the two became close and every night, she would meet up with him to bring some food to chat for a while and she began developing feelings for him as well.**

 **But when Gunmar raided his village, Kallen fought hard to protect it as best she could but she was stabbed by a Gumm-Gumm spear. Angor Rot tried his best to keep her alive but nothing could bring her back as gave him a kiss.**

 **He traveled to the Cave of the Pale Lady where he begged her to give him the power to protect his village and bring his live back only for the Pale Lady to tell him that if she brought Kallen back...she would never remember him or the times with him and he traded his soul for the Pale Lady to do the spell only for her to explain that if he manages to find her, he would return the memories to her as the Pale Lady handed the assassin a purple vile containing them.**

 **500 years have passed by and Angor's heart still yearns for Kallen but he never knew that she lived in Arcadia when he was trapped in the Amazon.**

 **She never knew him...but he knew her.**


	2. Prolouge 1

**Here is how Angor Rot and Kallen met, it's kinda like Sakura Samsara but with a twist.**

 **((Music insert-Yae Sakura theme: Double Cherry Blossoms full version))**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Don't hate me!**

 **Reviews please!**

 **A~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A**

Angor walked around the outside border of his village, looking for any threats or anything until he stopped at the river and he saw something or someone laying there and the scent of blood caught his attention.

There in the water, laid a beautiful girl whose hair was pure white like the winter snow and her skin was a fair peach almost ripe before looking down to see the injuries she had were bullet wounds.

Angor paused and looked over at her, rushing over to help her. He picked her up from the river gently and laid her down on the ground as he checked to see if she was still alive, he sighed in relief that she her heart was still beating as he picked her up and brought her to his village where he laid her down onto his bed and tend her injuries.

Angor began wrapping up and cleaning her wounds, and he couldn't help but stare at how peacefully she looked while she slept as he placed his hand in her cheek and felt how soft her skin was to the touch.

She was still warm as he placed her on his bed before he pulled the blanket up to her in order to keep her warm as he headed out to check on everyone else in the village before looking back at the white-haired girl.

Angor returned from his patrol before the sun came up and saw that the girl was still asleep before he sat down and watched her sleep. Angor gently reached and touched her head.

Her hair was soft like a little newborn hare fresh from the spring before she turned her head and it landed in her cheek.

Angor slightly jumped in surprise, but he remained calm before watching her turn over to reveal scratch marks on her back. He lightly traced it onto her back before he nearly fell asleep next to her as Angor yawned.

A~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A

The girl woke up in the night to see a troll next to her sleeping but she didn't scream or attack him. She just sat there, staring at him before she saw the injuries she had were patched up.

'Did he help me?' She thought before pulling the blanket over him. Angor was breathing softly, dead asleep, and fast too.

She watched him before she sat down next to him, waiting for him to wake up and see her.

Angor huffed and mumbled in his sleep. She smiled, laid down and fell asleep while holding his hand.

The next day, Angor Rot woke up to see the blanket on him and the girl holding his hand in which made him blush red like a tomato until he heard the girl wake up.

"O-oh! Um... H-hey..!"

She opened her eyes which were blue and beautiful to him since he had never seen any humans around the village or since his patrols.

"Morning." She said before sitting up and smiling.

The two sat in silence before she broke the silence by introducing herself to the troll. "I'm Kallen Kaslana." She said to him waiting for an answer. "I-I'm Angor Rot.."

Kallen smiled and then got her clothes in order to change when Angor noticed her holding her clothes. "Ummm..." She said before he looked down at her clothes and knew what she meant.

Angor excused himself and left, leaving her alone to change, Kallen blushed before she had finished changing onto her clothing and sighed in relief.

"You can turn around now." She said.

Angor did as asked and turned back around, uncovering his eyes.

Kallen giggled at him before he blushed and rubbed the back of his head as she walked out in the light but she noticed that he wasn't coming out.

"Why aren't you coming out?" She asks him.

"Light hurts... I uh... I'll die if I go in the sun."

Kallen then smiled and walked back in before speaking.

"How about this, every night I'll come by and bring something for us. Does that seem okay?" She asked while moving a lock of her hair behind her ear as she looked at him.

Angor blushed slightly, smiling. "S-sure, that sounds great..!"

Kallen giggled then walked out.

"Great! I'll see you tonight!" She said walking off into the distance, even it was daytime, she was still beautiful.

Angor watched her walk off, lovesick already before he blushed and smiled warmly of the thought of getting to know Kallen.

Until the sun went down and Kallen walked to his village and saw him walking around. "Good evening." She said.

Angor smiled, looking at her. "H-hey..! I didn't actually expect you to come back.." Kallen smiled before handing him a small little bagged item.

"Here, I did say I would bring something." Angor tilted his head. "What are these?" He unwrapped it to reveal rice shaped like triangles in seaweed holding it in place.

"Onigiri, a friend of mine taught me how to make them and I decided to make them." She said to him.

"They look delicious..!" He said as Kallen giggled before she unwrapped hers. "Eat it while its hot." She said as she took a small bite.

Angor put one in his mouth, eating it. "It's delicious...!"

Kallen blushed before she took out some small jars with some sauce and spices."Here, try some spices on it." She blushed harshly as Angor did as asked. "T-they're even better!!"

"Thanks," She said blushing before they finished the food and looked out at the village together.

"I didn't know that there was nice humans.."

Kallen looks at him in confusion before speaking again. "Why?"

"Mostly all the ones I met were very rude..."

Kallen somehow had a scowl on her face and she wanted to know why they would do such a thing to a kind troll. "What did they do?" She asked him before he looked down at the nearby doe and her fawn drinking the water.

"Multiple tried to destroy my village.." Kallen's eyes widened at the thought of someone trying to kill his kind.

"How horrible...and you try everything to protect everyone here..." She said as she looked at the small rabbits moving by.

"Yeah.." Soon he looked at her and somehow curiosity got the best of him and he wanted to know much about her, and how she ended up injured.

"What about you? How did you get injured?" Kallen froze and then took a deep breath.

"I was one of a Guardian Knight in a church until one of the priests went mad and decided to do horrible experiments on the dying so I decided to end it and paid a price."

She said looking down.

"That's very noble of you.." She didn't look up as the tears spilled before explaining more.

"The price...was my friend...she was possessed by a demon...and she stabbed herself to get rid of the demon but she died as soon as I sealed it." She cried.

Angor hugged her.

Kallen stopped crying before feeling the embrace from him as the tears stopped falling. "I'm sorry you lost your friend.." Kallen hugged back before falling asleep into his warm embrace and the sound of his heart beating.

Angor smiled.

Soon he slept holding her in his arms before letting out a purr as he slept, Angor snored softly, comfortable.

A~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A

The next morning, Angor woke up and saw Kallen curled up next to him, sound asleep as he brushed her bangs out of her face before he pulled the blanket up to them before she snuggled up to him as her soft breathing made him blush.

He stands up and looks out the window away from the suns ever so deadly raise before Kallen mumbles at the sudden absence of warmth before waking up to see Angor standing in the shadows with a sudden sad look.

"Angor?" She said sleepily as she rubs her eye to get rid of the sleepiness before noticing the sun and sighed as she walked over and closed the curtains to keep out the sun from her sight so Angor could come over to her again.

He hesitantly walked over and laid down next to her as she snuggled up to him before he stroke her hair and noticed a dove in the window watching them before it flew over to them and Angor began to pet it.

"Doves are my favorite, they resemble love and eternity for those who love each other." Angor said before Kallen took his hand in hers and sat up next to him. Angor didn't know why she had her hand in his, and suddenly she managed to break the silence.

"Let's get married." She said in which he smiled and kissed her on the lips passionately as she kissed back at him before opening her lips to allow his tongue to slip in as they battled for dominance until Angor won and they pulled away leaving a trail of saliva drip out.

"I agree my love, we shall wed." He said before helping her dress and Kallen helped him with the clothing as well as she kissed him farewell before leaving for her home.

Angor thought about surprising Kallen tonight by collecting the rarest flowers and other items before the sun went down and she collected some stuff as well before she went into Angor's hut and saw a little note on the bed.

 _Meet me at the springs my little Dove._

 _Follow the rose petals._

Kallen saw the petals on the ground and began to follow them all the way where she saw Angor laying in the hot water smiling at her in which she blushed when she saw his clothing removed as her eyes trailed down to see his lower half sunk into the water.

"Like what you see~?" He purred in which she shyly nodded at him before she went into the bushes and removed her clothing as well which caused him to purr out loud when he saw her sink into the water and held closely into his chest before he took a deep breathe and went underwater.

The pool was small but it had an abundance of life, water plants and tiny creatures floated with the shift and sway of the water.

Angor noticed a rare plant and grabbed it from the muddy bottom before tearing off the vine and placing the flower into her hair as she smiled and kissed him underwater.

Soon they came up for air and Kallen had her shirt completely soaked from the warm hot spring water before Angor held her close to his chest and placed his forehead on hers.

"What does that one mean? The one you did?" Kallen asked in curiousity before he chuckled and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"That would be the trolls way of marriage, my love." He explained before kissing her passionately on the lips and releasing for air, Kallen brought over the Onigiri and they began to eat it without having anyone spy on them and had no trouble sleeping together in the village.

•••••Until that day•••••

Smoke.

Fire.

It was everywhere that Kallen could see...and she could see one figure standing out from within the smoke as the vicious laughter ran out.

"Well, if it isn't the little Kaslana girl. Kallen." Gunmar laughed before she raised her gun at him with a hateful glare sent at him.

"If you are here to kill Angor Rot, fight me!" She said before she fired off many bullets at the Gumm-Gumm warlord as it ricocheted off of his stony skin.

But the moment she was about to fire off her ultimate skill, a pain erupted from her lower stomach as she looked down to see a Gumm-Gumm spear lodged in her gut as she sputtered out blood from her mouth.

Kallen fell to the ground with the warm blood running out from her mouth just as her mate came and saw her dying.

"Kallen, my love! Please stay awake! I'll heal you!" But he felt a hand placed over his own as she looked up at him with sad smile on her face.

"No...by the time you get me to...your hut...I'll die...and we wouldn't...get to do the things we wanted to do together...but if I die...look for my journal in the hut...it has something for you..." She raised out before giving him one last kiss onto his lips and the tears came rushing out of his eyes as he hugged his dead mate.

"Until we meet again...Kallen, my love." He said before gathering her body and heading over to her hut and found a journal with her last name on it.

He opened it up and read to a page where it was bookmarked and cried when he saw the last words written:

 _Angor, my love_

 _If you are reading this when I am somewhere, I wanted to tell you about the past days we have spent together and something more to you that would shock you as well._

 _Angor...I'm pregnant...and I want to raise the child with you and be there for you all the time._

 _If the baby is a girl, her name will be Kiana. If it's a boy, his name would be Kanji._

 _I want you to be there when it's born and always be there for me and the baby._

 _Sincerely. your lovely mate,_

 _Kallen Kaslana-Rot._

Angor held the book close to him before he cried out once more not only for the death of his wife, but his unborn child as well. He held his dead wife's body close before he cried into it and saw the dead unborn child fetus from the wound.

"I'm sorry...I'm so, so, sorry...I should've gotten there sooner, I should've save you from Gunmar." He went into her cold body before he knew one way to bring her back...with a price...

He would have to go to the Pale Lady...

••••••500 years later••••••

Angor sat up from his slumber as he picked up the book he held before rubbing his temples and sighed when the sudden sadness took over his heart from the absence of his love.

"Soon, my love, Soon."


End file.
